Shao Kahn (MK9)
50px|left Biografía Conocido por su ferocidad, su crueldad y su profundo conocimiento de las artes oscuras, Shao Kahn golpea el miedo en cualquier persona que se encuentra. Tan poderoso es el emperador del Outworld que intimida incluso al poderoso Shang Tsung. Shao Kahn, incorpora su increíble fuerza en torno a un único objetivo: combinar todos los reinos con Outworld. Él se imagina a sí mismo como un tirano que maneje todo lo que existe. Y para ello, destruira cualquier cosa en su camino con un ansia de asesinato que deja sin aliento incluso a los más feroces guerreros. (Antes) El deseo de poder del Emperador Shao Kahn sólo es superado por su falta de piedad. Milenios atrás él derrocó a Onaga como gobernante del Outworld y ha conquistado muchos otros reinos desde entonces. Finalmente él centró su atención en el Earthrealm. El torneo Mortal Kombat le previene de tomar el reino a la fuerza, pero si los campeones de Shao Kahn ganan 10 torneos consecutivos, el Earthrealm será suyo. Mientras su campeón Shang Tsung y el Príncipe Goro no le fallen, él saldrá victorioso. (Actual) Movimientos Especiales *'Carga de Hombro: ' *'Hombro Levantador: ' *'Lanzamiento de Jabalina: ' *'Lanzamiento de Martillo: ' *'Golpe de Martillo: ' *'Provocar (Risa): ' *'Provocar (Señalar): ' *'Barrer con Martillo: ' Movimientos Finales * Fatality 1: * Fatality 2: Otras imágenes center|250px Arte Conceptual center|200px Daño Traje Diseño durante el desarrollo del juego center|600px Ladder Archivo:Ladder1ShaoKahn.png Avatar 150px|center Frases de provocación *''Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!'' (Siente la ira de Shao Kahn!) *''Feel the power of Shao Kahn!'' (Siente el poder de Shao Kahn!) *''Don't make me laugh'' (No me hagas reír) *''You will never win!'' (Nunca ganarás!) *''You will die, mortal!'' (Vas a morir, mortál!) *''Prepare to die!'' (Prepárate para morir!) *''You are pathetic!'' (Eres patético!) *''You weak, pathetic fool!'' (Eres débil, tonto patético!) *''You are nothing!'' (No eres nada!) *''You suck!'' (Apéstas!) *''It's official!You suck!'' (¡Es oficial! Tú apestas!) *''You're still trying to win?'' (Todavía sigues tratando de ganar?) *''Ha ha ha ha ha!'' (Ja ja ja ja ja!) *''Bow to me'' (Arrodíllate ante mí) *''That was pathetic!'' (Eso fue patético) Notas adicionales * Es la tercera vez en la saga regular que Shao Kahn es jefe final (MK2, MK3 y MK9) y si contáramos las actualizaciones sería la quinta vez (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT y MK9) y por último, si contáramos todos los juegos, seria la sexta vez (MK2, MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKSM y MK9) por esto, Shao Kahn es el jefe final que más duro en el juego. * Shao Kahn regresa como jefe final después de 5 juegos de la saga regular (MK4, MKDA, MKD, MKA, MKvsDC) siendo sub-jefe en dos de esos juegos (MKA y MKvsDC) y habiendo perdido la condición de jefe final con Shinnok, Shang Tsung y Quan Chi, Onaga, Blaze y Dark Kahn respectivamente. * La vestimenta de Shao Kahn esta modificada con respecto a los juegos anteriores, incluso esta cambia con respecto al Shao Kahn del presente con el del pasado. También como dato curioso, respecto a su casco, tanto como en el tráiler del juego, y en el juego, el casco sufre tres pequeños cambios. * Regresa su ataque de lanzamiento de jabalinas. * Según el modo historia de MK (2011), él gana a Blaze en MK Armageddon. Esto es algo desconcertante pues en el modo historia de MK Armageddon fue Taven quien ganó a Blaze. * Es la primera vez que podemos ver su Babality. * Uno de sus fatalities es una versión mejorada de otro de sus fatalities en Mortal Kombat:Deception. * Es la cuarta vez que es un jefe jugable,MKT, MKD (Para Game Cube), MKA y MK9 (Para PlayStation Vita). *En la Torre de Desafíos de la versión de PlayStation Vita de Mortal Kombat (2011), existe un desafío llamado Cyber Shao Kahn, en cuya introducción menciona que el poder de Shao Kahn ha infectado a Cyber Sub-Zero (haciendo referencia al ending de éste último en el mismo juego) y debe asesinar al Emperador para poner fin a la maldición. Aunque el nombre en la barra de energía diga Cyber Shao Kahn, es en realidad el modelo de Shao Kahn con el skin de Cyber Sub-Zero. *Al igual que Goro y Kintaro, carece de Throws; sin embargo, en la versión para PS Vita, finalmente se le asignan estos movimientos: derriba al oponente y le da un martillazo mientras le dice "You will never win!". * En su boceto, tiene la apariencia de MK9, mientras que en el render, la de MKDC. * Él, al igual que Goro y Kintaro, no pueden hacer Enchanted Atacks. * Uno de sus fatalities es muy parecido al que tenía en Mortal Kombat: Deception. Véase También Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Jefes Categoría:MK9 Categoría:Personajes malos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Outworld Categoría:Outworlder Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Mortal Kombat 9